


The Last Goodbye

by AlexandriaArlene



Series: Love Like this [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: “What do you mean he’s dead?” Orochimaru said. He couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.





	The Last Goodbye

*Start Story*

Orochimaru stood in silence. He was focused on the current experiment that he had been focusing on for a while. Kabuto came in silently. He knew not to interrupt him. He waited a moment until Orochimaru turned around. He looked at him for a moment. He wondered how Orochimaru would react. He knew this news wasn’t good news. He also knew that there was chance that he wouldn’t react at all in front of him. He knew this news meant that it was really over. That Jiraya wouldn’t ever try to fight for Orochimaru ever again. 

“What is it?” He snarled. Orochimaru was trying to focus on trying to make his current body last longer. Kabuto was trying to find a way to tell his master this. It wasn’t as easy. He knew how he felt because he’d been traveling with Orochimaru for a really long time. 

“Jiraya is dead.” Kabuto said. All the thoughts coming into his mind. All that time when they were children. Orochimaru loved him and he thought that Jiraya would never love him but he did. He showed it time and time again. Orochimaru was the one that made him give. He made him think that he didn’t love him anymore but he did. It was always him. And he made him walk away. 

***

Jiraya stood in front of Orochimaru. He was willing to fight for him but he was getting tired. He was starting to get to the point where he just wanted to give up. He just wanted to stop fighting for someone who didn’t want to fight for him.

“You said you loved me. Then you walked away.” Jiraya said. Orochimaru knew he was right. But he needed to make sure that Jiraya wouldn’t keep fighting. He didn’t want to keep fighting Jiraya. He hated fighting him. He wanted Jiraya to let him go because he had spent all this time trying to let him go. And he finally felt like he was in a place where he could let go of Jiraya. 

“I’ve never loved you. Why else would I have left while you were in the hospital.” Orochimaru said. It was the last straw. Jiraya just walked away. It had been over ten years. He had lost hope and he walked away from Orochimaru. He tried to over and over again.   
***

“Well that’s what he gets for being naïve.” Orochimaru said. He went back to working like nothing had happened. He waited for Kabuto to shut the door and he lost it. He threw everything off the table. He started banging on the table. His only thoughts were how could he be so foolish. How could he let himself die? It was supposed to be never again. Never again was anyone he loved supposed to die. 

He knew why he took off. He knew that it was the right thing. He knew that Jiraya meant it when he said over and over. But after a while Jiraya knew that Orochimaru was gone. That there was no coming back from that. He knew that he had to stop the third Hokage and after that he was supposed to figure out his immortality and take Sasuke’s body. It never crossed his mind that Jiraya would be dead. That the only person that he really loved would be gone. They only ever kissed once and it meant so much. 

But because of their history it would never mean anything. It never could be more than just a kiss. It lived and died in that moment. The feelings they had for each other were buried in that moment. He let one tear fall down. He wasn’t going to let anymore fall he couldn’t. He shoved the pain down like he always did. If he didn’t think about it he couldn’t feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry It's kind of Short. But it's just to conclude my series.


End file.
